


The Lost Temple

by Kimdelia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimdelia/pseuds/Kimdelia
Summary: About what happened before Miraculous. How Gabriel, Nathalie, and Emilie met and how they obtain their miraculous.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nathalie looks at her friend and has the certainty that it is pointless to say not to her. When her friend has something in mind, it´s difficult to make her give up. And for that, the dark-haired is the one who gives up.She nodded.Emilie smiles at her and gives her a hug.
Relationships: Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste & Duusu & Nooroo, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Audrey Bourgeois, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathalie Sancoeur/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Lost Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it.  
> That´s all.  
> I am a disaster making summaries and notes.

**Preface**

“No”

Nathalie tries to sound decided, but she knows that she can´t deny anything to her blond friend. Emilie was her weakness.

Both girls know each other since they were kids. Emilie was one of her closest friends and with the pass of the years becomes harder to say no to her. 

“ Please, Nath. It would be a great opportunity for us. A reportage about this mysterious temple will be a great final project.”

Emilie was who investigated this place since they decided in the cultural reporting class that could be China their theme. Her blond friend was obsessed with everything that has more than 1000 years. And well...Nathalie not.

Nathalie and Emilie had applied for the same career for completely different reasons.

“ We are going to be journalists for something, Nath. I have the feeling that something is going to happen. I swear you.”

Nathalie looks at her friend and has the certainty that it is pointless to say not to her. When her friend has something in mind, it´s difficult to make her give up. And for that, the dark-haired is the one who gives up.

She nodded.

Emilie smiles at her and gives her a hug. 

“ Mon petit coeur, I promise you that you will not regret.”

  
  


She regrets a lot of things, but Nathalie was sure that this decision was on the top of her list. 

Nathalie had known that her friend was enthusiastic. But she didn´t know how much. 

Not even ten years of friendship with Emilie had prepared her when the blond girl appears in her house that day at midnight with three boxes, a broken umbrella, and a hat made of black feathers.

“ I want to ask, but I am afraid of your answer.”

Emilie giggled.

When the girl went into the house, she puts all the things that she brought on a table that was near to her. 

“ In the boxes are all the research that I have been doing about this temple. The people who live near there had said that it disappeared overnight.” Emilie gives her one of the files to her friend.” I had collected some testimonials but they are incomplete. No one knows what happens that day.”

Nathalie stars reading the files with curiosity. 

“ And why you bring a broken umbrella and an ugly hat?” said when she finished reading the first document.

Emilie looks at her friend and a smile grew across her face.

“ Gabriel designed the hat. He said that looks perfect on me. And it´s not an ugly hat, it is...you know...original. ” said with a dreaming voice.

Nathalie doesn´t need more information. Gabriel and Emilie have been being a couple for two years already and Nathalie was sure that it would be forever.

The dark-haired had seen him twice. She doesn´t feel comfortable with him. Gabriel Agreste was all that Emilie wasn´t. Cold. Quiet. Arrogant. 

And no matter how much time she spent thinking about the reason why are both a couple, she doesn´t get it. Nathalie knows that her friend could find someone better than Gabriel.

“ And why he had given you a hat?” Nathalie asks her blond friend.

Emilie looks down and Nathalie realizes that her friend is hiding something.

“Oh...well, ” Emilie says in a low voice. “ That´s the other reason because I came here.”

Natalie looks at her strangely.

“ Gabriel will come to the expedition too.”


End file.
